


Redenzione

by NyuKeehl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/NyuKeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redenzione/Redención.<br/>El beneficio de la redención solo se les es entregado a los que hallan la forma y manera de ser perdonados.<br/>En el corazón de la Capilla de Palermo será donde dos solistas interpreten su partitura esperando que el ritmo de la composición no resulte disonante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redenzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chizuru22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chizuru22).



> One-shoot basado en la serie televisiva Hannibal (NBC) ¡no se atreváis a cancelar la 4ª temporada!  
> Y con un día de retraso, dedicado a Chizuru22 ¡feliz cumpleaños, amiga!

REDENZIONE

* * *

 

> _“Hannibal… Te perdono.”_

La reverberación que causaron aquellas palabras al ser pronunciadas en un sitio como aquél hacía que el habitual estado del Dr. Hannibal Lecter se turbara, por la mezcla de excitación y emoción que le provocaba.

El sacrosanto lugar evocaba un oscuro y frío pasado de litigio y penitencia. Entre paredes de roca antigua cubierta de historia se escribía un nuevo complot. Les envolvía el aroma del incienso y la cera de las velas que se encendían con peticiones y promesas que se consumían sin ser cumplidas.

Lo escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por quién había considerado su igual. Su único amigo. La única persona en el mundo capaz de entenderlo. En aquél momento supo de lo que sería capaz de hacer Will Graham, al fin y al cabo, había sido su diseño.

La crisálida que había estado mimando y guardando durante esos años, abocada a un fatal destino, halló por sus medios su propio final y resurgió, muriendo para renacer. Resuelta de conseguir y hacer tal acto como el que acababa de pronunciar.

Había sido capaz de encontrarlo, de leer entre líneas, de interpretar su diseño, de haber discernido su mensaje, intransferible, dedicado y diseñado para que sólo él, su destinatario, fuese capaz de dilucir el contenido de su poesía transformada en órgano vital. Invitándolo a entrar, a compartir su palacio mental, a deleitarse con las obras de arte expuestas que decoraban aquél infinito lugar, como tributos perennes que reflejaban la melodía de su composición.

El Doctor Hannibal Lecter no había dudado por un momento que lo encontraría, sin querer reconocerlo sabía el cómo, el por qué, el lugar. Lo sabía todo, o la gran mayoría. Deseaba que su principal pieza, hiciera su entrada triunfal en su obra, pero delicado, se adentró con una invitada especial.

Había traído a alguien más a aquella visita guiada, a aquél reencuentro esperado, a alguien que sabía que antes que el mismo Will iba a perdonar cada uno de los actos cometidos.

Uno de sus nexos de unión.

La había visto por los ojos de Will Graham, la había escuchado por boca del detective, había presenciado como moría de nuevo en suelo santo italiano. Abigail Hobbs, su hermana, la hija que habían compartido y cuidado, había estado ahí. Justificando, argumentando y perdonando la magnífica obra que había compuesto el doctor y que de aquella peculiar manera interpretaba Will.

-Como decirte…, que te comprendo. –susurró Will Graham en el atrio de la Capilla que todavía era protagonista de la escena de la ofrenda, cuando se percató de que solo se encontraba acompañado de los frescos que decoraban la bóveda a la vista impertérrita del Jesucristo Pantocrator después de haber presenciado de nuevo la muerte de su hija adoptiva.

Mirando fijamente hacia el sitio donde había estado ella, había visto como su piel y su carne se había desgarrado ante su mirada comprensiva aún con pesar, distinta de la mirada de terror que sintió la primera vez que presenció la dantesca escena. Había sentido la lágrima recorrer su mejilla mientras le recordaba que en este mundo había creado un lugar destinado única y exclusivamente para ella.

Aceptó como su sangre se derramaba sobre su propio pecho, como su ropa se teñía de un color rojo oscuro hasta desaparecer en las sombras de la lúgubre capilla, pensando en las veces que no fueron a pescar al lago, pero que sin embargo, se había hecho eco de su presencia y la acogería allí para toda la eternidad habiendo sido capaz de darle el refugio que se merecía y que no había sido capaz de ofrecérselo en vida. En aquél santuario que había diseñado para ella, rodeada de la naturaleza, en un sitio en el que para siempre estuviese segura.

Fue el instinto y el entramado de la peculiar nota que le había sido ofrecida lo que había llevado a descender hasta el corazón de la capilla de Palermo, dejando a un lado las advertencias y exhortaciones del commendatore.

Buscó y se guió por el vínculo que tan detalladamente había delineado el doctor entre ambos. Había sido conciso y profundo, y con tal determinismo que los dos supieron que compartían el mismo aire de aquel entramado de galerías.

No le costó pronunciarlo, sabía que estaba allí, sabía que iba a ser capaz de oírlo, de sentirlo y quería una reacción, una respuesta a todo aquél compendio de experiencias que se habían dedicado entre sí.

-Hannibal… Te perdono.

El silencio se hizo eco de la afirmación tajante pronunciada por Will Graham. Lo perdonaba, lo entendía y empatizaba con sus circunstancias, con su determinación y con cada una de sus acciones sin juzgarlas.

Los restos de los santos hermanos amortajados estaban siendo testigos de las reacciones tanto físicas como psicológicas, del ansía que compartían el uno por el otro, del oscuro velo que los separaba pero que a la vez era lazo de unión.

¿Dónde quedaban las horas de extensas diatribas sobre filosofía, sobre la psicología de la conducta y el comportamiento? ¿Dónde alojaban los consejos que menoscababan la consciencia del uno en pro de la del otro? ¿Cuándo dejaron de darse cuenta que no había más mundo si el otro no habitaba ni era partícipe de la visión prospectiva del otro?

¿Dónde?

En el palacio mental.

Un palacio ilimitado, empoderando la estética frente a la ética. Sin justificaciones más que la propia de ser el artífice del gran diseño que lo atraía y atrapaba, haciéndolo coautor de la obra, como si se tratase de un dueto musical que era capaz de componerse al mismo tiempo que se interpretaba, dando para el espectador una sencilla y clara imagen de inesperada espontaneidad concebida entre ambos.

Atento a algún cambio los ojos de Will se cerraron guiados por los finos y firmes dedos que cubrieron su visión, suavemente estuvo de nuevo entre los brazos de su amigo y ex terapeuta. La persona que había dejado grabado en su vientre como la traición se podía oler a lo lejos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó retóricamente al mismo tiempo que iba a girar por los hombros a su amigo, que grácilmente se anticipó y como si acabase de efectuar un movimiento de baile, dejó al otro con los brazos posicionados a la altura de su cintura.

-Me has encontrado –comentó mientras el otro abría los ojos lentamente.

-Supiste dejar las pistas. Querías que te encontrara, aquí.

El doctor no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios casi imperceptibles debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Simulando la última escena que habían compartido, acercó hacia sí el cuerpo del detective de manera íntima tensándose entre sus manos, recordando paralelamente esa dolorosa y última ocasión que estuvo entre sus brazos. Se atrevió a relajarse por unos segundos, en el instante que notó la caricia de los labios del doctor sobre su cuello todo cambió. El cosquilleo que le provocó hizo que de nuevo su cuerpo entrara en una especie de shock paralizante que lo dejó sin aliento y de nuevo, a su merced.

De sus labios se escapó un furtivo gemido, un quejido parecido al que emitió cuando entre sus brazos hundió la hoja de la navaja en su bajo vientre que lo hizo pisar el charco de su propia sangre vertida a sus pies.

Respiró profundo, echando su cabeza hacía atrás mirando con los ojos entornados las lúgubres bóvedas de la galería del subterráneo de la capilla para volver a bajar la mirada hasta la del commendatore.

-No sabe en qué lado estoy. –comentó Will Graham.

El commendatore lo miró sorprendido, haciéndose una idea de toda la información que poseía Will Graham y que guardaba para sí.

-¿Qué va  hacer cuando lo encuentre, a su Il Mostro? –preguntó intrigado.

Will Graham miró hacía un lado, captando algo más que el tono de aquella pregunta.

-Lo… Lo mismo me pregunto yo. –contestó pausadamente. Dejando de atender al commendatore.

-Usted y yo llevamos la muerte con nosotros, signor Graham. Ambos necesitamos desahogarnos. –advirtió el italiano, aconsejándole.

-¿Por qué… –comenzó a preguntar desinteresado en cada una de las advertencias que le había ofrecido el comendattore- no lleva su muerte de vuelta a la capilla antes de que usted mismo se encuentre con ella?

El commendatore le sostuvo la mirada, intentando comprender el tipo de relación que podría tener un ex-detective con sus características con Il Mostro de Florencia.

-Usted ya está muerto ¿verdad? –supuso dejando expuesta una de las teorías que podría formular para explicar la actitud de Will Graham.

-Buonanotte, commendatore.

Lo dejó en silencio, pensativo, envuelto en la oscuridad.

Meditabundo, el commendatore volvió sobre sus pasos alejándose. Trataba de comprender lo acaecido. Al menos sabía algo más, había captado su mensaje, no podía hacer nada en aquél lugar y menos en aquél instante. No hasta que Will Graham decidiese en qué lado establecer su posición. No obstante, algo se le escapaba, algo que pronunciaría y exhortaría de todo pecado a quién se atrevió a infringir y honrar al mismo tiempo a la familia que había decidido formar tejiendo en un complejo ardid un lugar por el que merecería morir, un lugar en el que podrían vivir felices cerca de un lago, sin más sombra que la aceptación y la redención de ambos.

Entonces su posición fue clara y concisa, no podía seguir viviendo si no lo hacía y por algo no había muerto, por eso estaba allí, por eso pronunció esas palabras.

-Hannibal, te perdono.


End file.
